Nowadays, remote controls have been widely used for convenience of controlling operation of different devices, such as power door lock for automobiles. In general, conventional remote controls provide only the function of actuation/de-actuation or "control" of a device which is equipped with a receiver to receive the electromagnetic signal transmitted from the remote control.
On the other hand, in certain situations, people may need small hand tools, such as screw drivers or pens, but have no such tools at hand. This occurs frequently and always causes inconvenience and trouble, besides, the antenna of most of the remote control is hidden within the housing, which shortens the effective distance.
To solve such an inconvenient problem of looking for handy hand tools, it would be advisable to incorporate hand tools into a remote control or to provide a storage space within the remote control for receiving the hand tools. The combination of hand tools with a remote control allows a user to obtain handy tools when the user carries the remote control.